team spirit
by the strange black heart
Summary: Amber Elyon (oc), 23 ans. Rêve de devenir profiler depuis des années. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle à vouloir contredire ses anciens camarades de classe, qui eux veulent un travail moins dangereux ? Quelle est sa motivation ? Et qu'a-t-elle à cacher ?
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune fille blonde entra dans l'impressionnant bâtiment du FBI, une feuille à la main. Elle monta de nombreux étages et se retrouva face à une porte. Elle inspira profondément et toqua. On lui ordonna d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle se retrouva face à une femme, blonde elle aussi, mais dont les traits été durcis par l'âge.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Amber.

- Bonjour agent Strauss.

- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

- Merci. Comme je vous le disais au téléphone, j'aimerais un poste chez vous.

- J'ai vu vos résultats, ils sont très impressionnants, mais vous êtes bien jeune pour vous intéresser à un tel métier.

- Je sais, mais depuis quelques années, c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire.

- Depuis que votre père a été arrêté.

- Aussi paradoxal que ça puisse paraître, oui.

- Je comprends en un sens. Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous promettre un poste définitif, mais je peux demander à l'agent Hotchner de vous prendre dans son équipe. Il manque un membre. On va faire un essai de cinq missions : s'il est convaincu de vos capacités, alors je vous proposerai un poste.

- Bien madame.

- Je vous laisse aller voir l'équipe. »

L'agent du FBI lui donna un papier où était indiqué l'étage, et quelques renseignements supplémentaires. Elle lui donna également une enveloppe à remettre à l'agent Hotchner. La jeune fille se leva, remercia l'aînée, et descendit à l'étage indiqué. Elle trouva toute l'équipe dans la salle de repos, en train de prendre un café. Dès qu'Hotch l'aperçut, il sourit, se leva et la dirigea vers son bureau, sous l'œil scrutateur de son équipe.

« Elyon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens de finir mes études, et je voulais savoir s'il y avait un poste pour moi au FBI. Je suis allée voir l'agent Strauss qui m'a dit de venir dans cette équipe. Elle m'a aussi donné ça, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe, ainsi que son CV.

- Ravi de t'accueillir. Je vais te présenter le reste de l'équipe.

- D'accord. »

La jeune fille suivit son nouveau patron et retourna dans la salle de détente.

« Excusez-moi, je vous présente mademoiselle Amber. Elle travaillera avec nous sur cinq enquêtes, et si elle se débrouille bien, elle intégrera l'équipe.

- Mais enfin Hotch, c'est de la folie, répliqua Morgan. Cette gamine ne bosse même pas au FBI, c'est même pas un agent.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est Strauss qui nous l'impose, répondit David, qui avait vu l'enveloppe avec l'écriture manuscrite de la chef.

- Oui. Et je suis très heureux de l'avoir parmi nous, trancha Hotch avec un regard noir pour le métis.

- Moi aussi, sourit David. »

Le vieil Italien se leva et alla donner une accolade amicale à la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent à discuter et Derek comprit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis quelques temps.

« Je peux savoir qui est cette fille ? demanda Derek, suspicieux.

- Ecoute Derek, ce n'est pas à moi de te faire son portrait, si tu veux apprendre à la connaître, tu n'as qu'à aller lui parler.

- Hum. »

Derek haussa un sourcil. Il venait de perdre Emily, qui était repartie pour Londres, mais il doutait que l'équipe soit prête à accueillir un nouveau membre. JJ entendit son téléphone sonner puis se leva.

« On a une nouvelle affaire. La police de Denver nous a appelé ce matin, elle aurait un tueur en série sur les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui les fait penser ça ? demanda Morgan.

- Ils ont trouvé les corps de trois adolescents. Tous étaient portés disparus. Selon le légiste, les morts surviennent tous les 14 du mois.

- Et on est le 13, grogna Hotch.

- Oui. Ils ont besoin d'aide, surtout qu'un autre adolescent correspondant au profil de la victimologie vient d'être porté disparu.

- Ok, décollage dans trente minutes, conclut Hotch. »

Après une demi-heure pendant laquelle chacun se prépara, tous se retrouvèrent dans le jet. Elyon s'était assise sur un des sièges où on ne pouvait se placer à ses côtés. Elle était ainsi sûre d'être seule. Elle avait, plus ou moins en face d'elle, le docteur Reid assit sur son canapé, et sur les sièges à quatre se trouvaient Morgan, JJ, Hotch et Rossi.

« Bon, on va commencer le profil, déclara Hotch.

- Alors tout d'abord les victimes. Elles sont toutes brunes, et de plus en plus âgés. Le premier avait 16 ans, le second 19, le troisième 21 et le dernier 23. Tous ces jeunes hommes sont légèrement reclus de la société.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par reclus ? demanda Elyon.

- Ils n'avaient pas de compte sur les réseaux sociaux, leurs rares amis ont précisé à la police que les victimes sortaient peu, ce genre de choses.

- Bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre suspect ? lui demanda Morgan.

- Je pense que c'est un homosexuel refoulé qui recherche son homme idéal. Chaque fois qu'il trouve un homme, il l'enlève, mais dès que celui-ci ne lui convient plus, il l'élimine pour en trouver un autre.

- Hum, pas mal.

- C'est même juste, continua Spencer. Le mode opératoire est toujours le même. Les victimes sont kidnappées, emmenées dans un lieu gardé secret. Là, notre suspect les drogue et les viole à plusieurs reprises. Ensuite, il a un déclic et décide de les tuer pour passer à une victime qui rentrera mieux dans ses critères donc un homme plus vieux.

- Exactement.

- Il aime asseoir sa domination sur les hommes, vu les marques aux poignets et aux chevilles, il devait les attacher. Je pense qu'il est frustré car son travail n'est pas un poste à responsabilités.

- Oui. Il doit avoir environ la trentaine, blanc. Il serait étonnant de le voir marié et père de famille, continua David.

- Un tel besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un d'idéal ne doit p as être sa priorité à lui, il doit vouloir contenter une autre personne, proposa JJ.

- Un parent intransigeant ? demanda Spencer.

- Oui, je dirai la mère, un père n'a pas vraiment ce genre de préoccupations pour son enfant. Le suspect doit vivre seul avec elle, affirma la nouvelle.

- Ca se tient, dit Hotch.

- Je pense qu'on a dit tout ce qu'on pouvait sur cet homme, conclut Morgan. Parlons un peu de vous maintenant, dit-il en regardant Elyon.

- Je ne vous conseille pas ce terrain-là, agent Morgan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne tiens pas à déballer ma vie privée à des gens qui sont des inconnus pour moi. Tout comme vous, vous ne me dévoileriez pas votre passé comme ça.

- Mais...

- N'insistez pas. »

La voix avait été polie, mais ferme. Elyon n'avait pas envie de discuter de son passé. Alors Morgan se contenta d'envoyer un sms à Garcia en lui demandant de faire des recherches sur la jeune agent. Garcia avait déjà son attention concentrée sur les victimes, et Morgan lui avait envoyé un message plutôt que lui passer un coup de fil pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas urgent. L'informaticienne avait répondu qu'elle le ferait dès qu'elle aurait cinq minutes. Elyon s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre, ce que Spencer avait tout de suite remarqué. Il alla se faire un café et en profita pour rester debout derrière sa collègue pour lire en même temps qu'elle. La nouvelle, sentant une présence dans son dos, se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. »

Elle lui sourit amicalement et il se détendit. Ils s'étaient jurés de ne jamais se profiler entre eux, mais ils ne la connaissaient pas. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et descendirent du jet pour aller dans les bureaux, tandis que Morgan et Rossi allaient sur le lieu de découverte des corps, et que JJ et Aaron allaient sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. Elyon et Spencer restèrent au poste pour appeler Garcia et voir si elle avait du nouveau. Ils apprirent qu'elle n'avait rien, et pour gagner du temps, ils se rendirent à la morgue. Le légiste les reçu avec beaucoup d'attention. La jolie blonde semblait la cible de ses attentions, et Spencer le prit mal : après tout ils étaient ici pour travailler. Dès qu'ils furent seuls pour voir les corps tandis que le légiste s'éloigner pour s'occuper d'autres morts, Spencer lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'elle feuilletait le rapport.

« Vous voulez le consulter avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi me lancer un tel regard ?

- Vous ne me voyez même pas !

- Détrompez-vous.

- Nous sommes en mission !

- Est-ce que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour attiser son désir ?

- ...non.

- Alors vous n'avez rien à me reprocher ?

- Exact...

- Parfait. »

Elle leva le nez de ses feuilles et le regarda durement. Elle replongea ensuite dans les papiers et fronça les sourcils.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Mackensy pour sa review. Malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas encore que nos amis de LA apparaissent. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même :)

* * *

_ Elle leva le nez de ses feuilles et le regarda durement. Elle replongea ensuite dans les papiers et fronça les sourcils._

« Où est le légiste ?

- On est en mission.

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de son savoir-faire professionnel.

- Hum.

- Jaloux peut-être ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Non.

- Bon, bah alors. Ah, vous voilà monsieur, j'aimerais savoir, c'est quoi ce grand pic ?

- C'est une substance qui m'est inconnue, je l'ai envoyé à un autre labo.

- Ok, dès que vous avez du nouveau, vous nous téléphonez.

- Ok.

- Merci monsieur. »

Elyon regarda Spencer qui fulminait et ils sortirent tous les deux. La jeune femme le regarda pour savoir si tout allait bien, et le docteur se passa une main sur les yeux pour se calmer. Il enleva sa main et garda les yeux clos, avant de soupirer profondément.

« Désolée. »

Spencer rouvrit les yeux et vit la jeune fille tripoter le bas de son tee-shirt. Il savait ce que c'était que d'être nouveau, ce que c'était que de débarquer dans une équipe déjà formée, avec des repères bien établis. Il lui sourit.

« C'est moi qui m'excuses. Je devrais vous aider à vous adapter.

- C'est pas grave. »

Spencer lui tendit sa main. Elle avait remarqué qu'au poste, il n'avait serré la main d'aucun policier, alors qu'elle l'avait fait. Apparemment, il avait des problèmes avec les contacts physiques. Lui tendre la main devait pour lui être compliqué. Elle tendit alors aussi la sienne. Après une brève étreinte et un sourire, ils retournèrent au commissariat. Le restant des agents ne tardèrent pas à revenir eux aussi.

« On a du nouveau, décréta JJ. La victime correspond aux autres, mais le lieu de l'enlèvement est différent.

- En effet, il s'agit d'un bar gay.

- Est-ce qu'on doit ne conclure que notre suspect n'est pas le même ? demanda Spencer.

- Les ressemblances sont trop flagrantes pour ça, dit Hotch.

- Mais les bars ont bien des caméras de sécurité non ?

- Non, le gérant nous a dit qu'elles étaient en panne.

- Que c'est pratique, grogna Elyon. Il y a quoi à côté de ce bar ?

- Un coffee shop en montant, un vendeur de meubles en descendant, un distributeur de banque en face, et...

- Un distributeur de banque ? Ils ont des caméra eux, on pourrait les visionner.

- Bon travail, appelles Garcia pour lui demander.

- Ok, dit la jeune femme en appelant. Allô ?

- Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

- C'est Elyon, la nouvelle, je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler de moi.

- Si brièvement, mentit Garcia. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien en face du bar où a été kidnappée la victime, il y a un distributeur de banque. Est-ce que vous pourriez avoir accès aux vidéos ?

- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, ragea l'informaticienne, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'avait retardée dans ses recherches. Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- Bien, au revoir, raccrocha Elyon. »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle consulta une nouvelle fois le dossier, pendant que les autres vaquaient à diverses occupations. Quelque chose la faisait tiquer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pendant ce temps, Derek reçut un appel de Garcia. Il alla dans une salle pour pouvoir répondre tranquillement.

« Allô ma beauté ?

- Oui mon éclair au chocolat, j'ai fait des recherches sur cette fille comme tu me l'as demandé. Et je peux te dire que ce que j'ai trouvé n'est pas beau du tout.

- Racontes.

- Elle est née de deux parents sans problème, puis un jour, sans crier gare, son père prend son frère avec lui et ils déménagent. Peu de temps après la mère meurt, de chagrin selon Elyon. Elle se retrouve donc à l'orphelinat, car sa mère avait changé de nom et la petite disait ne pas se souvenir de son nom de naissance. Elle a été adoptée plus tard par un homme, c'était...

- John Wayne Gacy, interrompit la jeune femme dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il a ensuite été arrêté par le FBI, et ma mère adoptive s'est suicidée, de honte et de tristesse. J'ai pris mon indépendance. Vous voulez savoir autre chose ?

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que..., bafouilla Derek.

- C'est ce qui me semblait. On a une victime à retrouver, vous vous en souvenez ? »

Elyon fronça les sourcils, et quitta nonchalamment sa place. Elle fit volte-face.

« Au fait, j'ai trouvé dans le dossier ce qui me chiffonnait. Sa première victime n'est sûrement pas sa première victime. Cherchez de ce côté-là mademoiselle, en vous focalisant sur le 14. »

La jeune femme sortit de la salle. Elle alla prendre un café dans la salle de repos du commissariat, quand David la rejoint.

« Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

- On a donné le profil aux policiers du coin.

- Je pense qu'il en manque un morceau.

- Ah oui ?

- Je pense que le premier meurtre à Denver n'est pas le premier meurtre. J'ai demandé à votre analyste de chercher.

- D'accord. Tu sais que ce n'est pas juste « notre » analyste, tu fais partie de l'équipe.

- Temporairement.

- Peut-être pas. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. David lui fit signe de retourner avec le reste de l'équipe. Derek arriva lui aussi, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

« Attends Garcia je te mets sur haut-parleur.

- Merci mon chou. Comme je le disais à Morgan, l'agent Amber avait raison. Juste avant cette série de meurtres, il y en avait une à Topeka, dans le Kansas, mais les victimes étaient des fugueurs, des junkies, le genre de garçons qu'on ne rechercherait pas.

- Donc notre suspect tue des hommes à Topeka, puis il prend la route 70, vient s'établir à Denver et recommence à tuer des hommes.

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi il est parti ?

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait douter Hotch, décréta Elyon en fronçant les sourcils. Les premières victimes sont des laissés pour compte, alors que maintenant, ce sont des jeunes hommes éduqués, fermés socialement, mais loin d'être stupides. Alors pourquoi a-t-il changé de victimes ?

- Tu as une idée je suppose.

- Et bien, dans l'avion, je vous avais dit que le suspect vivait avec sa mère, et que c'était elle qui faisait pression pour qu'il se trouve quelqu'un. Mais le changement de victimes, j'ai l'impression que c'est pour montrer son amour à sa mère, la rendre fière. Et ce genre d'attitude ne survient qu'après la mort de la personne que l'on veut impressionner.

- Donc selon toi, la première vague c'était pour trouver quelqu'un, parce que sa mère faisait pression sur lui. Ensuite elle est morte, il a déménagé et a cherché à trouver quelqu'un de convenable, de mieux que ses autres « partenaires », pour rendre sa mère fière de lui ? demanda Spencer.

- Oui.

- C'est tordu ça, répliqua Garcia.

- Oui.

- Garcia, trouve les hommes blanc qui habitaient près de Topeka, et qui ont déménagé à Denver après la mort de leur mère. Efface les gens qui vivaient avec leurs deux parents, ceux qui sont mariés et pères de famille.

- J'en ai dix monsieur.

- Concentres-toi sur ceux qui ont perdu leur mère dans le laps de temps entre les deux séries d'homicides.

- Il m'en reste quatre.

- Bon, on a dit qu'il était frustré dans son job, c'est quoi le métier des quatre hommes ?

- L'un est avocat, l'autre est dentiste, le troisième est employé dans une usine, et le dernier est gardien d'un bâtiment abandonné.

- Le troisième ou le dernier Hotch ? demanda David.

- On a pas le temps, Garcia, donnes-nous les deux adresses des hommes, et celle du bâtiment. David, avec Derek, vous allez fouiller le domicile de l'employé, JJ et moi, on va à l'adresse du gardien, et Spencer, avec Elyon, vous allez au bâtiment. C'est parti. »

Les agents partirent chacun de leur côté, il était près de vingt-deux heures. Dans la voiture de David et Morgan, celui-ci semblait distrait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Morgan ? demanda David.

- Rien.

- T'en es bien sûr ?

- Vous savez, la nouvelle, elle a pas eu un passé simple...

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas demandé à Garcia de faire des recherches sur elle ?

- Si.

- Aïe, et je suppose qu'elle est au courant ?

- Elle nous a surpris.

- Oh, je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je ne sais pas...Je voulais connaître son passé, parce qu'elle me semblait pas nette. Je pensais qu'elle s'était faite pistonner ou quelque chose de ce genre, je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait un passé aussi lourd. Je voulais pouvoir lui faire confiance.

- Tu peux lui faire confiance. Mais elle, elle ne peut plus.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Rien. Laisse passer le temps, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. »


	3. Chapter 3

_- Rien. Laisse passer le temps, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. »_

Derek soupira. Avec Rossi, ils allèrent fouiller la maison, qui n'était occupée que par le propriétaire. Il répondit aux questions, et quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Morgan alla ouvrir et tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme. Il prévint Rossi, et les deux hommes s'excusèrent avant de partir. Ils téléphonèrent à Hotch, qui, avec JJ, n'allait pas tarder à arriver à la maison du second suspect. Ils la trouvèrent vide. Hotch téléphona à David et lui dit de se rendre au bâtiment où se rendait Spencer et Elyon. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs venaient de se garer. Ils descendirent de la voiture.

« On devrait se séparer pour couvrir le deux entrées, proposa Spencer.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Notre suspect va nous entendre, tuer sa victime et s'enfuir. Je passe par derrière, et tu passes devant.

- Bon...Si tu y tiens. Fais attention.

- Ouais. »

Il couru à l'arrière du bâtiment tandis que la jeune femme passa par devant. Elle entra dans le bâtiment, à cran, son arme en main. Puis, ce fut le noir. En se réveillant, elle porta sa main à sa tête, ne se souvenant plus où elle se trouvait. Elyon eut un flash, et elle ouvrit de grands yeux, terrorisée. Elle avait la main attachée, et dans un coin sombre de la pièce se trouvait un garçon. Elyon voulut aller le rejoindre, mais la chaîne était trop courte. Elle l'appela, mais l'homme ne réagit pas, il ne bougea même pas. Le corps ne respirait même pas. Elyon comprit qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme kidnappé, et que s'il ne réagissait pas, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison...en regardant sa montre, elle constata qu'il était une heure du matin. On était donc le 14.

« Alors mère, que dîtes-vous de celle-là ? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas un homme, mais elle est l'appas idéal. »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis elle pensa à Spencer. Il entrait dans tous les critères de ce sociopathe.

« Excusez-moi, où est votre mère ? Je ne la vois pas, dit la jeune fille pour faire diversion.

- Elle est là, avec moi, dit-il en faisant rouler une chaise jusqu'à lui où se trouvait un squelette à moitié décharné. »

Elle réussit à le faire parler et à le faire se déplacer pour se trouver entre lui et la porte, au cas ou Reid arriverait jusqu'à eux. Il ne tarda pas à le faire, et défonça la porte, arme au poing. Le temps avait paru très long à la jeune femme, mais il n'en n'était rien.

« Oh, docteur Reid, vous voilà enfin.

- C'est toi qui lui a dit comment je m'appelais ?

- Non, je lui ai parlé de sa mère.

- En fait, tu le murmurais quand tu dormais, sourit le kidnappeur.

- Je suis désolée.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Reid.

- Bien, comme vous l'avez remarqué docteur, votre collègue est attachée à une chaîne. Posez votre arme au sol et faîtes-la glisser jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce pour qu'on puisse discuter je vous pries. Sinon, je devrais la tuer.

- ...Ok, se résolu Spencer.

- Non ! Il a pris mon arme.

- Amber, il n'est pas question que je laisse ce dingue t'assassiner.

- JE NE SUIS PAS DINGUE ! dit-il en brandissant son arme sous le nez de la jeune femme.

- Non, bien sûr, dit Spencer en simulant d'envoyer l'arme plus loin, mais en la dissimulant derrière son dos.

- J'ai enfin trouvé mon âme-sœur mère, vous le voyez n'est-ce pas ? sourit le suspect. Il a l'âge recherché, et toutes les qualités qu'on peut rechercher chez une personne.

- Je vous interdis de le regarder comme votre future proie ! grogna Elyon en se plaçant devant Spencer, les bras en croix.

- Pousses-toi, dit-il en brandissant son arme.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas. »

L'homme lui tira dans la cuisse. La jeune femme s'effondra au sol et Spencer tira une salve sur l'homme en réponse. Il s'écroula mort au sol. Elyon, ses mains sur sa cuisse, regarda avec des yeux horrifiés le corps sans vie. Le reste de l'équipe d'Hotch arriva dans la salle, l'arme braquée sur Spencer. Il haussa les mains et les autres agents baissèrent leurs armes.

« Reid, Elyon, est-ce que ça va ?

- Pas très bien, grimaça Elyon. Vous pourriez appeler une ambulance ?

- Morgan va s'en occuper, dit le chef en faisant un signe au métis puis il alla forcer la serrure de la chaîne qui attachait la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je me suis fait tirer dessus par le suspect. »

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent dans la pièce et embarquèrent la jeune blonde, sous le regard énervé d'Hotch. Il en voulait à Reid, celui-ci était responsable de la jeune femme. David posa sa main sur l'épaule de son collègue.

« Racontes-nous tout, dit David.

- On est arrivés devant le bâtiment. Vous nous aviez téléphoné et aucun de vous n'avez trouvé le suspect, alors on en a conclu qu'il était à l'intérieur. J'ai insisté pour qu'Elyon passe par devant alors que je passais par derrière. Comme je suis le plus ancien, elle était obligée de m'écouter. J'ai essayé de la joindre par contact radio mais elle ne répondait pas. Alors je me suis dépêché, mais quand je l'ai trouvée, elle était enchaînée au sol, et le suspect était en face d'elle. Il a trouvé que je correspondais à son profil de victimes. Elyon s'est insurgée et lui a ordonné de ne pas me toucher. Il l'a menacée plusieurs fois mais elle ne s'est pas déplacée, alors il lui a tiré dessus. J'ai répliqué et il est tombé mort.

- Bien.

- Reid ! Je t'avais déjà dit après l'affaire Hankel de ne pas se séparer.

- Je...je sais, répondit Reid en baissant la tête. »

Hotch sortit de la salle, furieux. Spencer sortit à sa suite, et à l'extérieur il trouva JJ et Morgan.

« Tout va bien beau-gosse ?

- Pas très bien.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais, dit JJ.

- Si, c'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de se séparer.

- Tu savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- C'est une bleue, je pensais qu'elle n'oserait pas entrer, et qu'elle se contenterait de monter la garde.

- Elle veut faire ses preuves, tu savais qu'elle entrerait et qu'elle ferait ce que tu lui as dit.

- C'est vrai... »

JJ lui sourit gentiment, et ils se dirigèrent avec Hotch et David à l'hôpital. Hotch, en dehors de son altercation avec Spencer, n'avait rien dit. Ils montrèrent à la réceptionniste leurs badges, qui leur montra la chambre de la jeune femme. Hotch et David furent les premiers à entrer. Ils s'assirent sur les chaises les plus proches et ils discutèrent quelques instants. Cette discussion permit à Hotch de se sentir libéré, et David su que son ami allait mieux ils quittèrent ensuite la chambre pour rester dans le couloir. Derek et Spencer entrèrent ensuite dans la chambre. Derek s'assit à même le lit tandis que Spencer gardait ses distances.

« Ca va les gars ?

- Oui, répondit Spencer, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Flagrant, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Ok, fit-il en se levant, non, ça ne va pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire de passer par devant pendant que je passais par l'arrière. Je pensais que tu resterais devant le bâtiment, vu que tu es nouvelle, je ne savais pas que tu oserais entrer. Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule.

- Et moi aussi je voulais te parler, décréta Morgan.

- Ah oui ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui. Je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir demandé à Garcia des informations sur toi. J'aurais pu te demander.

- Oui. Enfin, c'est pas grave, maintenant que c'est fait, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

- J'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance.

- Ah, ça, je ne peux pas.

- Alors, je vais te raconter mon passé. Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père était policier. Il est mort en intervention. Alors j'ai commencé à faire des conneries, et je me suis fait arrêter de nombreuses fois par la police. Je suis ensuite allé dans un centre pour adolescents, et là, un homme m'a pris en main. Il s'appelait Carl Buford. Il m'a emmené dans sa cabane et il m'a fait des choses. Ensuite j'ai grandi, je suis allé dans une bonne fac, et je suis devenu profiler pour aider d'autres personnes dans ce cas.

- Je suis désolée agent Morgan.

- Je m'en suis remis.

- Je vois ça, dit-elle en lui souriant gentiment

- Mais...je ne suis pas au courant moi..., déclara Spencer, un peu à la ramasse.

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard. »

Derek se leva, et sortit, tandis que Spencer fit la moue. Il aimait tout savoir. JJ entra dans la chambre à son tour.

« Désolée Spencer, Morgan m'a dit que je pouvais entrer.

- Pas de souci, j'allais partir.

- Oh bah non, Derek nous a dit qu'Elyon devait nous parler à tous les deux, répondit JJ.


	4. Chapter 4

_- Oh bah non, Derek nous a dit qu'Elyon devait nous parler à tous les deux, répondit JJ._

- Il a précisé de quoi je voulais vous parler ? Parce que là, je sais pas trop, dit Elyon en haussant un sourcil.

- Il a dit que ça concernait ton passé.

- C'est officiel, dès que ma jambe est remise, je le tue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne tiens pas à parler de mon passé.

- Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre, répondit JJ.

- Quand j'étais petit, mes parents ne se disputaient pas beaucoup, commença Spencer. Un jour, je jouais aux échecs dehors, et un homme est venu jouer avec moi. J'ai réussi à le battre sans trop d'efforts. Le lendemain matin, j'ai vu mon père brulait les habits de ma mère. J'ai appris plus tard que l'homme était un pédophile qui avait tué un enfant. Il voulait s'en prendre à moi, mais ma mère a compris qui il était, et elle en a parlé au père de l'enfant. Il a compris que c'était lui qui avait tué son fils, et il est allé le trouver ma mère l'accompagnait pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui, mais quand elle est arrivée, c'était trop tard. Quand elle est rentrée chez moi, elle a tout raconté à mon père, qui s'est débarrassé de ses vêtements. Ensuite, comme il ne pouvait pas supporter ce secret, il est parti.

- Je suis désolée Spencer, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle du jeune docteur.

- Moi, quand j'étais jeune, je vivais avec mes deux parents et ma grande sœur. Alors que j'avais dix ans, elle a fait des déclarations d'amour à toute la famille. Quelques jours plus tard, elle est venue me trouver dans ma chambre, et elle m'a offert le pendentif qu'elle avait reçu à son anniversaire. Au début, j'ai refusé, parce qu'il était à elle, mais j'étais très heureuse qu'elle me l'offre. Le lendemain, elle mettait fin à ses jours.

- Quand j'étais enfant, je vivais avec mon père, ma mère, et mon frère. Un jour, mon père est parti avec mon frère, j'ignore pourquoi. Puis ma mère est morte, et je suis allée dans un orphelinat. Je me suis faite adoptée par un couple, très gentil. J'ignorais que le mari ne touchait plus sa femme depuis des années. Je ne l'ai appris que quelques années plus tard, alors que Hotch et David l'avaient arrêté pour plusieurs meurtres qu'il avait commis. John Wayne Gacy avait tué plusieurs jeunes hommes pour coucher avec eux.

- Waouh, je ne savais pas, décréta Spencer en ouvrant de grands yeux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi.

- Je sais, je fais tout pour ne pas que les gens se doutent de quoi que ce soit. »

Elle eut un sourire et Spencer finit par s'asseoir sur le lit d'hôpital. Il avait l'air un peu secoué par les révélations de leur nouvelle recrue. JJ lui passa une main sur l'épaule en lui souriant, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et sortir de la chambre.

« Ca va Spencer ?

- Oui...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire d'y aller.

- Arrêtes, lui dit-elle en prenant sa main. Tu ne savais pas que ce malade s'en prendrait à moi, il aurait aussi bien pu s'en prendre à toi. Et puis, grâce à toi, j'aurai la même cane que Docteur House, sourit-elle.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? argua-t-il en souriant tout de même.

- Oui, et apparemment toi aussi. »

Elle frictionna gentiment le dos de Spencer, qui soupira. Elyon se déplaça comme elle pu et finit par s'asseoir à côté de Spencer, les jambes pendant hors du lit. Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule en lui glissant un « Je vais m'en sortir, t'en fais pas ». Il sourit et Hotch entra une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. David lui avait conseillé de parler à Reid et Elyon en même temps.

« Hotch, pâlit Spencer.

- Eh, fais pas cette tête, lui dit Elyon en lui serrant discrètement la main.

- Spencer, je tenais à m'excuser. Tu aurais dû lui dire de monter la garde, mais maintenant que c'est fait, c'est trop tard. Cependant, vu que cette mission c'est plutôt bien finie, il n'y a pas à se plaindre.

- En parlant de mission, comment je fais pour les quatre autres enquêtes que je dois passer avec vous ?

- Tu devrais peut-être prendre des congés maladie.

- Mais je ne suis même pas l'une des vôtres Hotch.

- C'est vrai...mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Continuer à venir avec vous, vous aidez à dresser les profils, mais sans aller sur le terrain. Enfin, si vous voulez bien de moi.

- Bien sûr. Ton aide a été très précieuse.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Mais Spencer, ne refais plus jamais ça.

- Compris patron. »

Hotch sortit de la chambre en adressant un sourire paternel à sa protégée, et un sourire plus simple à Spencer. Elyon descendit de son lit et le jeune docteur dû la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre telle une poupée de chiffon. Elle le remercia et s'appuya à lui pour sortir de la chambre. Elle vit toute l'équipe réunie.

« On peut partir, j'arrive à marcher comme avant, sourit-elle.

- Non mais ça va pas bien mademoiselle ! s'insurgea une infirmière. Rentrez immédiatement dans votre chambre ! Vous avez subi une blessure par balle !

- Je sais, j'y étais. Mais comme vous voyez vous-même, je suis capable de remarcher.

- Merci mademoiselle, mais nous allons nous occuper de cette jeune femme, dit David en montrant sa plaque. »

L'infirmière n'eut rien à ajouter et elle laissa partir sa patiente. Spencer l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'avion, et toute l'équipe rentra à Quantico. Les agents reprirent leur place comme au départ. Toute l'équipe s'endormit, à l'exception des deux aînés. Au moment de descendre de l'avion, Elyon pensa se laisser glisser sur la rambarde avant de se faire soulever dans les airs par Derek.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je t'aide à descendre.

- Espèce de grand malade, tu pourrais prévenir.

- Je sais, désolé. »

Elyon secoua la tête, puis retrouva le sol ferme sous ses pieds. Elle grimaça et se remit à marcher.

« Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? demanda JJ.

- Non, j'aimerais juste aller à la pharmacie la plus proche.

- D'accord. »

JJ et Elyon se rendirent à ladite pharmacie, où Elyon acheta une cane. Elle ressortit et JJ ne pu réprimer un fou-rire. Elyon grimaça et JJ la raccompagna chez elle. La jeune femme but un grand verre d'eau elle avait perdu pas mal de sang, puis alla se coucher pour se reposer. Elle dormit une grande partie de la journée qui suivit son retour. Vers midi, on sonna à la porte de son appartement. Elle enfila une chemise et une jupe, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle vit toute l'équipe débarquer dans son appartement.

« Euh...bonjour les gars. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- On a voulu prendre de tes nouvelles, dit Spencer.

- Et passer une petite soirée entre profilers, sourit Derek. »

Elle sourit et les agents passèrent une très bonne soirée. Après les cinq missions imposées par Strauss, Elyon fut acceptée dans l'équipe des profilers, bien qu'elle ait passé la majeure partie du temps aux postes de police et non sur le terrain. Après quelques affaires, la police de Los Angeles appela JJ.

« Bonjour, je suis l'agent Jarreau du FBI, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je suis le capitaine Muller, et une vague de meurtres a été commise dans ma ville. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- D'accord. Envoyez-moi le dossier de vos victimes s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr, pas de problème. Vous serez là dans combien de temps ?

- Je l'ignore, dans trois heures au maximum.

- Bien. J'ai hâte de vous voir, vous et votre équipe.

- Bien, à plus tard. »

JJ raccrocha et, en passant dans le couloir, elle appela l'équipe. Tous se rendirent dans la salle de réunion.

« Los Angeles connait un tueur en série, celui-ci ne s'en prend qu'à des jeunes femmes brunes aux yeux bruns. Il s'introduit chez elle puis il les viole, et il les tue. Il coupe à chaque fois les alarmes à 20h.

- Le légiste a déterminé les heures du décès. Suivant les femmes, ce n'est pas toujours la même, souligna Elyon. Qu'est-ce qui fait varier cette heure ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que nous devons découvrir.

- Donc, nous partons pour Los Angeles dans une heure. »

L'équipe approuva. Ils se séparèrent et Spencer alla prendre un café. Elyon le rejoint.

« Ca va Spencer ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui. Pendant le briefing t'avais l'air ailleurs.

- Non, tout allait bien.

- Pas à moi Spencer. J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps tu étais bizarre.

- Je...je ne suis pas normal à la base.

- N'exagères pas non plus, t'es pas un alien.

- La plupart des gens croit que si.

- Oui, mais moi non, et le reste de l'équipe non plus.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bon, racontes-moi maintenant ce qu'il y a, décréta Elyon.

- Il n'y a rien, s'il-te-plait arrêtes.

- Spencer, depuis qu'on bosse ensembles, tu ne m'as jamais rien caché. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Elle le tira par le bras, et ils descendirent devant le bâtiment du FBI.

« Alors Spencer ?

- Je...je ne peux pas t'en parler je suis désolé, dit-il en partant presque en courant. »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Spencer, de son côté, courrait comme un forcené et rejoint son domicile. Il fit sa valise rapidement et alla dans sa salle de bain. Il s'assit à même le sol, dos à la porte. Il ne savait pas où il en était, il était totalement perdu. Il envoya un message à Morgan, qui était sensé venir le chercher plus tard pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Quelques minutes plus tard, le métis sonnait à la porte du jeune docteur.

« Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il.


End file.
